


It's Gone

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Dialogue Shorts [2]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't feel anything Connor."</p><p>"What don't you feel?"</p><p>"Anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a conversation.

"I don't feel anything Connor."

"What don't you feel?"

"Anything."

"What's anything?"

"Everything. It's all nothing."

"How much have you drank?"

"None. I drink and I feel. I don't want to."

"Murph?"

"Yes brother."

"Yer scaring me. Tell me what the fuck is going through that pretty little head of yours."

"I'm not sure. It's gone."

"Who's gone."

"Him."

"Him who, my love?"

"God."

...

"He's not gone my love. He will never leave us. He loves us as I love you."

"I don't think your right."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"It's to quite."

"Dearest it's not quite. It's early in Boston the city is just awakening."

"I don't mean the city."

"Then what?"

"Inside. It's empty and quite."

"Then let me in my love. Let me in."

"It's scary. Nothing is right. I'm messed up that's why it's gone."

"It's nothing I can't handle. Think you have to feel one thing."

"It's gone." 

"No. Think."

"Fear." 

"You have nothing to fear as long as I am with you."

"Anger."

"If you need to punch me. Spare me my face though."

"Aye. I will... Loneliness."

"Murphy. We have been together from birth. Never separated. How can you feel lonely?" 

"You don't love me."

"I love you more than the stars and the moon."

"Not the same as I do."

"Oh and how is that?"

"It's wrong."

"Love can't be wrong silly." 

"I love you."

"I love you too. Murph your not making any sense." 

"No. I. Love. You."

... 

"It's a sin Murph." 

"Leave me then?"

...

"No. Never." 

"Do you love me?"

"I'm not sure my dearest." 

...

"Don't love me. Then it's all gone. Then he leaves." 

...

"We could do it alone together."

...

"Aye we could, couldn't we?"

"Aye. Alone together and forever. I love you."

...

"It's gone Conn. I'm sorry. I made you lose it."

"It's never gone. You've just misplaced it, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Tell me what you liked? Or hated? It all helps.


End file.
